Siete historias
by Zombie M-Fowl
Summary: Y un premio siempre demostrara lo ganadora y avariciosa que eres. Capitulo VII: Avaricia
1. Helga

**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al señor **Craig Bartlett.**

**Inspirado en la saga de los pecados de Mothy. **

* * *

**_.:Helga:._**

**.:Envidia:.**

_Lo que estaba siempre en su mente era la  
actitud infiel de su persona encantadora  
"A pesar de que tiene a alguien como yo,  
él nunca viene a mí..."_

**H**elga rechino los dientes, observando desde lejos -como siempre- la escena. La ira en su cuerpo le provocaba que la bilis le subiera a la garganta. Lila y Arnold. Perfectos, tal para cual. Había escuchados comentarios así toda la semana y era sumamente irritante ¿Solo por que platicaban en el momento mas concurrido, las personas tenían derecho a juntar a Lila y Arnold en una relación no existente? ¡Por supuesto que no!

Lila lo ha dicho un centenar de veces _"Lo siento, Arnold. Solo me agradas" _¡Ah! pero la gente es necia, y Arnold es el rey de los necios. ¿Por que insiste en algo que no sucederá nunca? ¿Por que no puede ver que esta ella? ah, claro su personalidad...Los dedos se pasearon por la superficie del relicario, ahí donde Arnold le sonríe.

Primero Ruth, la chica superficial y de los frenillos. Arnold paso su enamoramiento rápidamente después de la cita con "Cecile" -O eso le gustaba pensar a Helga.- Después Lila, la señorita perfección. Falsa, perdida...!A quien engañaba! Lila era perfecta en todo sentido, y eso le irritaba hasta los límites. Summer, la chica rubia, engreída y tramposa...Al menos se alegraba que Arnold hubiera abierto los ojos con esa farsante.

La campana anuncio el fin del recreo y con ella Helga salio de su escondite detrás del bote de basura. Se sacudió el polvo acumulado en su vestido rosa y observo por el rabillo del ojo como Arnold se ofrecía a llevarle los libros a Lila para luego ser negado cortésmente por la pelirroja.

-Estupido cabeza de balón.-Mascullo entrando a grandes zancadas a la escuela y empujando a todo pobre individuo que se le opusiera en el camino.

* * *

¡Buenas -introdusca el saludo correspondiente segun su horario-! -Suspiro- La verdad no estoy muy segura de publicar estos pequeñas historias ._. Asi que ustedes juzguen. La idea original es hacer siete capitulos con personajes al azar de **Hey Arnold!**para que representen algun pecado; Claro, no voy hace a los personajes las peores personas del mundo xD seran cosas pequeñas y comunes que tocaran ligeramente el tema que les toco, como este de Helga que representa la envidia.

Asi que esta en sus manos, ¿Sigo con esta pequeña idea? o ¿La elimino?

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. Harold

Los personajes de **Hey Arnold! no me pertenecen.** Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **Craig Bartlett. **

**Todos lo derechos **de la** serie pertenecen **a** Nickelodeon.**

* * *

**_.:Harold:._**

**.:Gula:.**

_Come hasta que solo queden los huesos _  
_y si no es suficiente, muerde los platos _  
_total gozo en su lengua, _  
_ya que la cena de esta noche no ha hecho nada más que empezar._

El helado se encontraba al fondo del congelador; en una esquina donde los dedos dolían con tan solo tocar el hielo. A Harold eso no le importo.

Cuando destapo el envase del producto, el sonido que salio de su garganta fue lastimero. El envase del helado estaba a la mitad. Su estomago gruño pidiendo que satisficieran la necesidad básica del hambre. Miro con los ojos entrecerrado el exquisito postre, paso la lengua por el labio inferior y se imagino el sin fin de sensaciones que le provocarían en la lengua.

Harold tomo la cuchara predilecta para el helado, la sumergió en el exquisito helado de chocolate y se la llevo ala boca que comenzaba la salivación antes de lo previsto.

Cuando al envase solo le sobraba suficiente para una cucharada más. La cabeza de Harold empezaba a doler y retumbaba como un tambor a ritmo. Fue cuando pensó en las consecuencias de sus acciones. No solo e dolería el estomago y la cabeza después del ultimo bocado; su madre le reprocharía el no haber esperado hasta la deliciosa cena que prepararía y terminaría castigándolo.

Lo pensó un momento. La acción ya estaba hecha y nada que hiciera lo salvaría de su castigo. Decidió terminar de una buena vez con el Helado y asumir las consecuencias. Además aun tenia espacio para esa pequeña cucharada.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Como han estado? Yo alegre al saber que los pequeños lectores han aceptado esta pequeña saga :). ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Un escritor no es tal si no lectores!je! Bueno, perdon por la tardanza en este capitulo, tratare de nno tardarme con los siguientes.

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Gerald

**Hey Arnold!** No me Pertenece, le pertenece al señor **Craig Bartlett.**

**Inspirado en la saga de los pecados de Mothy. **

* * *

**_.:Gerald:._**

**.:Lujuria:.**

_Hoy, de nuevo una hermosa dama viene a mí. _  
_Corresponde a mi abrazo, vamos a bailar en este harén. _  
_Después de que te acerques a mí, te sujeto _  
_cerca con una sonrisa._

**G**erald sonrió a la niña frente a el.

-Hola, nena.-

-Piérdete.-Siseo la niña, mirando desinteresadamente al chico y siguió su camino a pasos firmes hasta su salón de clases.

-¿Lo viste, viejo? Le gusto.- Afirmo el moreno, sonriendo en una mueca que a el le parecía galante y segura.

-Claro.-Arnold se limito rodar los ojos y curvar los labios arriba, como una muestra de aprobación que escondía la burla de sus palabras.

-Oh viejo, Carla será mi novia muy pronto, estoy seguro.- Cerro su casillero de un golpe, con los libros bajo el brazo y caminando a dirección a su clase.

Arnold lo miro con desconcierto, caminando a la derecha de quien era su mejor amigo.- Pensé que Pheobe y tu...

El niño del afro giro su vista al rubio, mirando a este con sorpresa. Arnold noto el ligero rubor que cubrió el rostro de su amigo por unos minutos.

-¿Pheobe y yo? N-no bromees, viejo. Pheobe y yo, solo somos amigos.- Contesto nervioso regresando la vista al pasillo, sujetando los libros fuertemente a su pecho.

-Muchos dirían que son mas que "amigos"...- Arnold uso ese tonito de voz que asegura que la palabra _amigos, _sugería una relación mas profunda oculta en una mentira.

-¿Que?-

-Nada. ¿Que decías de Carla?- Gerald carraspeo y sonrió seguro como el creía que era.

-Ah si. Carla será mi novia, te lo aseguro.-

* * *

Holaaaa! Enfermeraa(?) xD, ok no ._. ¿Como han estado? Yo fatal por que vengo arruinarles el dia del amor y la amistad con este capitulo xDD. Bien, el punto que toca la Lujuria aqui, es que Gerald quiere a Pheobe, pero anda buscando a otra niña :). ¿Se entiende? xD. Espero que si.

Bueno, les deseo un feliz dia y eso. Cuidense mis pequeños lectores :)

**Gracias por leer.**


	4. Arnold

Los personajes de **Hey Arnold! no me pertenecen.** Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **Craig Bartlett. **

**Todos lo derechos **de la** serie pertenecen **a** Nickelodeon.**

**Inspirado en la saga de los pecados de Mothy. **

* * *

**_.:Arnold:._**

**.:Pereza:.**

_La pereza, es decir, la pasión de la inacción, tiene, para triunfar, una ventaja sobre las demás pasiones, y es que no exige nada._

**Jaime Luciano Balmes (1810-1848) Filósofo y sacerdote español.**

**E**ra extraño ver a Arnold en la cama después de las ocho de la mañana.

Las sabanas se le enredaban en las piernas y el rubio lo usaba como un posible pretexto para no levantarse _Si me levanto con las sabanas así, seguro caeré y me lastimare._ En cierta forma sabia que era una inútil forma de postergar el hecho de levantarse y hacer todo lo que supone que tiene planeado ese sábado. Aun así tardo más de la cuenta en levantarse.

Se paso media hora mirando el cielo, viendo pasar el cielo de un anaranjado a un azul intenso. El reloj marcaba media hora después de haberse despertado y finalmente salio de la cama.

-Buenos días, hombre pequeño.- Saludo su abuelo sin levantar la vista de su periódico.- ¿Mala noche?

-No, abuelo.- Bostezo, cubriendo su boca con la mano.- Solo... un poco de pereza.

* * *

¡Buenas Noches! ¡Si ! ¡Arnold representa la pereza! (No puede ser tan bueno todo el tiempo ¿Verdad? xD). Capitulo corto, sin mucha explicacion. ¡Que lo disfruten!

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	5. Rhonda

Los personajes de **Hey Arnold! no me pertenecen.** Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **Craig Bartlett. **

**Todos lo derechos **de la** serie pertenecen **a** Nickelodeon.**

**Inspirado en la saga de los pecados de Mothy. **

* * *

**_.:Rhonda:._**

**.:Soberbia:.**

_Si el dinero escaseaba no era de importar _  
_bastaba con tirar de una cuerda y ya está _  
_y en cuanto a la gente que este en contra de mi _  
_de todos ellos me desharé... _

Rhonda sonrío con autosuficiencia ante la visión que le daba el espejo. El vestido rojo con mangas negras y largas que caían sobre sus manos, era descrito con una sola palabra: _**hermoso**_. Una exquisitez y un derroche de dinero, sin duda. La sola idea de saber cuando dinero gasto su padre, le dibujaba una sonrisa en facciones agraciadas.

Dio una vuelta sobre su eje y el vestido danzó con ella en ondulaciones de tela roja. Cuándo se detuvo quedo cara a cara con Nadine.

-¿Y bien?-Pregunto aparentando inocencia. La rubia sabia que no existía tal inocencia. Una respuesta equivocada y Rhonda gritaría por su osada e incorrecta respuesta.

-Te ves hermosa, Rhonda.- La amante de los insectos entrelazo los dedos delante del pecho con una enorme sonrisa.- Seguro serás la sensación en la fiesta.

-Por supuesto. De eso no hay duda, Nadine.- Las manos de Rhonda alisaron el vestido. Se volvió al espejo y sonrió gatuna. No podía evitarlo. Le fascinaba lo que el espejo reflejaba.- No hay duda.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo verdad? bueno, creo que solo han pasado dos semanas desde que actualicé, es poco tiempo...OK ya, no me maten xD. Bien, según la saga de Mothy de los pecados -de la cual me inspire en hacer esto- La soberbia ocupa el lugar de la **vanidad** y/o el** orgullo**, por lo tanto solo quedan **Ira** y **Avaricia**. A **Ira** ya lo tengo contemplado pero **Avaricia**... ¿Qué personaje les gustaría que utilizara? A mi no se me ocurre nada -_-. ¡Espero sus ideas!

Gracias por leer.


	6. Curly

Los personajes de **Hey Arnold! no me pertenecen.** Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **Craig Bartlett. **

**Todos lo derechos **de la** serie pertenecen **a** Nickelodeon.**

**Inspirado en la saga de los pecados de Mothy. **

* * *

**_.:Curly:._**

**.:Ira:.**

_La ira es una locura de corta duración._

**_Quinto Horacio Flaco_**

**C**urly, escucho desde dos asientos atrás, como, Eugene, masticaba el borrador rosado de su lápiz favorito. _Tal vez no era su intención_. Se repitió en intervalos de cinco segundos.

El rechinido de la goma contra los dientes, le provoca una sensación de repulsiva compasión así mismo. _Por favor, detente. _Pero Eugene se negaba a escuchar sus suplicas -Quizás porque nunca lo dijo en voz alta. Quizás porque nunca le pidió amablemente que no masticara el borrador de su preciado lápiz-Al final de cuentas, Curly era la victima en el asunto.

Cuando por fin su compañero de clase se digno a regresarle el preciado lápiz, este había desaparecido en su totalidad.

-Gracias, Curly.- ¿Era burla lo que escuchaba en la voz del chico de la peor suerte de la P.S 118?

Tal vez, Curly había perdido la locura ese día o solo exploto esa locura almacenada durante años. Fuera lo que fuera, Curly convirtió su locura en ira, que a su vez se convirtió en un plan bastante elaborado para cobrárselas a Eugene.

* * *

Ultimo capitulo: Avaricia :3


	7. Phoebe

Los personajes de **Hey Arnold! no me pertenecen.** Le pertenecen a su respectivo creador **Craig Bartlett. **

**Todos lo derechos **de la** serie pertenecen **a** Nickelodeon.**

**Inspirado en la saga de los pecados de Mothy. **

* * *

**_.:Phoebe:._**

**.:Avaricia:.**

_De qué le sirve al hombre ganar el mundo si pierde su alma_

_Jesús De Nazaret _

**P**hoebe, era la niña más inteligente del curso de cuarto año de primaria de la P.S 118.

Era conocida por sus premios a la excelencia académica y sin duda Phoebe era el sueño del alumno perfecto de todo profesor. Sin embargo, porque siempre existe ese -gran- problemilla en personas que parecen tan perfectas. La pequeña niña prodigio no sabe cuando parar.

Tal vez sea la sensación que le produce el trofeo en las manos, la ovación en pie de los adultos, el reflejo de su sonrisa en el bien pulido metal ¡No importaba! Podía dar un sin fin de razones y ganarse un premio por eso, porque lo único importante en esta vida era: ¡Ganar, Ganar, Ganar!

Y un premio siempre demostrara lo ganadora y avariciosa que eres.

* * *

Ultimo capitulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. nun


End file.
